Call me Red
by ShadowxWing1701
Summary: After the disappointment at the Sinnoh League, Ash receives an interesting offer from Looker. But when Ash returns after six years of working, what will happen? Old enemies return and new ones come out. Wars will be fought, battles will be raged, emotions will flare and romance will blossom. Join Ash as he finds out how frightening, fighting the darkness truly is...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Pokémon fanfic so all reviews, good or bad, will be warmly appreciated. **

**Chapter 1: The offer **

The night air sprayed coldly over the boy and his companions as he stood alone on the porch, under the gaze of the stars. He didn't mind the cold, in fact he welcomed it with a sad smile, and it helped him focus on something other than his thoughts which were anything but kind.

His name was Ash Ketchum, recent semi-finalist in the Sinnoh League. He stood out trying to numb the overwhelming feeling of failure. He felt a tingle spread over his body as his mind wavered to the thoughts of yet another disappointing result.

"Well, no one said it was going to be this easy." He muttered pulling his cap over his head to hide an already shadowed face.

"Pika..." His companion of nearly five years answered, a Pikachu that had stuck with Ash since the very beginning. Everyone felt disappointment but, congratulated Ash for managing to faint two of Tobias's pokémon while no one, not even the second finalist, could faint _one_.

He heard light footsteps walking over to him, thinking it was Dawn or Brock, he ignored it not wanting to be told he had done a 'Good job' or 'Tobias was a very strong opponent who had legendaries, so don't feel bad'.

Apparently Dawn had put together a surprise party for Ash in hopes of lifting his sullen mood. In did do a certain extent, getting to see his all friends had been a welcome surprise but, then he realised with a start they had all seen his embarrassing lost and they all came to Sinnoh because they took pity on him.

The footsteps could be heard from right behind him and he decided best that he face whoever it was sooner rather than later.

He turned around and saw...Looker? The very same man who Ash had helped, to stop Team Galactic. He saw he still wore his long brown coat, with a white shirt and a black pullover and a purple tie. He also wore his black trousers with black shoes.

To say Ash was surprised would be an understatement.

'_Why would Looker be here?' _he wondered silently to himself.

"Hello Ash it's good to see you again." Looker said with a smile, while extending his right arm.

Ash grasped his hand and the two shared a handshake before Ash replied, "Hey Looker what brings you here?"

"Ash...what do you know about criminal organisations?" Looker asked, ignoring the younger man's question.

"Um, well I know they usually have a motive like to steal everyone's pokémon or to take control of the world." Ash said, with a bit of confusion laced within his answer.

Looker nodded his head and continued, "And what of their bosses or high ranking members?"

Ash looked confused but replied, "They normally are the strongest trainers and they have a big role in the final idea."

Looker nodded again, "Ash the reason as to why I'm asking you these seemingly pointless questions, is that there seems to be an organisation like Team Galactic, Magma, Aqua and Rocket in nearly every single new region that we open to the public and-"

"What do you mean 'open to the public'?"

Looker looked at Ash as if he had grown a Dragonite head.

"Merciful Arceus Ash! Do you think that regions are completely desolate? No! We have discovered every region known to man, maybe not islands but, definitely the main parts of land. All we do, even now, is send groups of powerful trainers, scientists and other people in order to run a region. When the region is fully functional we allow the public to go there."

"Ohh, I've always wondered that, so why do they do that?" Ash asked the detective.

The detective looked at the boy and replied," What do you think?"

"Well...I guess because, if everyone rushed to a region there would be a lot of disorganisation and lots of people would take advantage of it."

Looker nodded his head again, before saying, "Ash, there is a reason I've been asking these seemingly useless questions. You see every region there has been major breakthroughs in nearly every aspect, good and unfortunately bad."

Ash shot the detective a quizzical look.

Looker sighed as he started to explain, "Ash the Poketech helped advance communication technology ten-fold, we have better equipment...but we're not the only ones."

Looker held up a hand to prevent Ash from interrupting.

"Bear with me. As I was saying we're not the only ones who have benefited from these breakthroughs, criminal organisations have also gained better equipment. I mean managing to capture Dialga and Palkia, that is a feat no one could have achieved a year ago and yet Team Galactic _did_ do it. So my point Ash is what happens if these organisations become too powerful for us to stop and they actually _do _succeed in their ambitious plans."

"So where do I fit in?" The young trainer asked in a curious tone.

"Ash we also send the International Police to help out, but while we stand for good, money is still something that can persuade everyone. So who's there to guard the guards? Ash how do you think Criminal organisations such as Team Galactic are so well funded. It all starts with one person who turns to greed. Even now as we speak I have no doubt that people are scheming and planning to take over the world or in some cases, to destroy it."

Looker took a breath and continued, "Ash the world will never be rid of evil, that is only an illusion some take to reassure others. Some now my conclusion to this story is simple. I want to train someone who goes to regions in advance to foil criminal organisations before their plans escalate to something that can be harmful to the public and the population that resides in the region."

Looker looked at Ash who in turned looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Looker, are you asking me to..."

Looker nodded his head and said, "Yes Ash I want that person to be you."

A flurry of expressions raced over the trainer's face, shock, disbelief and finally confusion.

"Wait why not Tobias or some other powerful trainer? Why me? I haven't won a league or did anything of real note." Ash asked with a downcast expression.

Looker, for once, shook his head a let loose a deep chuckle.

"Ash! You must have some faith in yourself as a trainer or how else would you ever aspire to be a pokémon master!" He said before his tone became a little softer.

"Ash if you don't believe in yourself, how can you expect your pokémon to?"

With that Pikachu jumped on his Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek to Ash's, to which the young man replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said absent mindly petting Pikachu's head.

"Looker you still haven't answered my question though." Ash said looking at Looker.

Looker let out a soft sigh before saying, "Ash if I chose someone like Tobias who has already won a league then he would be used to power, not cherishing it like he should. You, Ash, however have _potential_ something that I can work with, you have a good heart and a strong character and you want to be strong but in a way that proved you earned it. Tobias, he just caught legendaries, pokémon that are already hyper-charged. You have something that many trainers don't have-you respect power and want to do _good _with it...as in help other people."

Ash swelled with pride at Looker's comment.

"What will I have to do?"

Looker looked at Ash ad said, "Next year we have a new region opening to the public, I can delay that for two years and in those years you will be pushed to beyond your limit. I heard you have the potential to use the power of Aura, good I'll get Riley to train you until you are better at using it than most Lucario but, be warned Ash this will not be easy and it will be difficult I cannot guarantee your life," Looker hesitated for a moment, "This will also be a strain on your pokémon but it all comes down to this, are you prepared to risk everything to save everyone."

Ash looked at Looker with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Ash after your training you will be way for at least two years depending on how you handle things, most probably three."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell everyone, with the help of-"

Looker held up a hand and looked at Ash with an even expression.

"Ash the training is not the hardest part of this...you cannot see your friends or family during the course of this, you will have to undertake a new name and only maybe a few letters will go out to your friends...I know I ask a great deal of you but..." He trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Ash regarded Looker with a face of disbelief, he looked torn but he took a deep breath and said.

"Can I send more than a few letters? Like maybe a video message or maybe small things from the regions?"

Looker looked at the boy's expression and gave a smile, "Yes, I think I can make it so you can do that."

Ash looked at Pikachu who looked pumped up and excited, and he could practically _feel_ the energy coming from his pokémon.

_Five years is a lot of time but, to help people and make the world safer..._

"Looker," Ash said with a determined attitude, "Where the fuck do I sign up!"

Looker looked startled at Ash, and then started chuckling at the boy's determination...but mostly for his language. He pulled out a few papers from his coat and said,

"Hold your Rapidash's you still need a code name."

Ash considered for a moment before his eyes lit up and he said,

"Red. My code name will be Red."

**Thanks for reading Review, criticism, likes or help will be awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tournament **

The wind blew softly as a man walked a dirt road, with only a small, yellow mouse for companionship. His footsteps were light and quick as though he was in a hurry to get to somewhere but wanted to be unnoticed.

The day was beautiful, with Pidgey's and Tailow's chirping a song that gave off a calm and tranquil feeling. The sun gently kissed the surface of the road, with its magnificent rays of yellow, orange and red grazing the surface of the water. It was neither too hot nor too cold, it was a beautiful moment. The delicate chirp of the pokémon and the light pound of the waves were the only sounds that could be heard, allowing a silent yet peaceful tone to set within. It was the perfect day it gave a feeling as though nothing could go wrong.

That is if you weren't the man and his pokémon. The beautiful day seemed to nice to, the gentle sounds were too perfect and the sun was too warm for this time of year.

Then he remembered that this was Sinnoh more specifically it was Lily of the Valley Island. He had been here once before, to compete in the Sinnoh League...it resulted in what he was today. He had advanced further than he had ever done before only to crash out burning.

He smiled at the irony the first place after he had finished his missions would be here. Then the grin disappeared as his senses flared, alerting him of a very powerful presence near him. He looked around discreetly and noticed a faint bulge in a nearby bush.

He walked slower and in a more relaxed pace to try and throw his stalker off guard. His Pikachu who was perched lazily his shoulders slowly moved into a bi-pedal stance, raising his small black nose into the air.

The man felt his senses flare again as he detected another presence.

_Hmm...He seemed to have called out a...Weavile...that's not half bad. _

His Pikachu suddenly leapt to the air releasing a torrent of shocking blue electricity from his small body. His red dots on his cheeks changed to a deep blue as static cackled and burst through its 'dots'.

His accuracy struck the stalker and his pokémon with deadly force, Pikachu seemed to have moved, though, on his own accord.

Suddenly a groan was heard from the bushes as the man walked towards the bush and pulled out a young man of around 22 years of age. He was dressed in navy blue shirt and pants with a "T" on the front. He wore black necklace, which was clearly visible with a T also etched onto it.

He had five more poke balls on him as well as...

"No. It couldn't be..." The man muttered inspecting a black bracelet with a ring inside.

"Oh But it is." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

The man turned around as soon as he heard the voice; he was greeted with the sight of a middle aged man with blue hair and a looming figure. He was dressed in a similar attire to the man he had just knocked out, but with black everywhere, except his navy blue necklace.

"Cyrus." He growled. "I thought I threw you in the reverse world for good."

Cyrus let loose a deep laugh, "Ha! I knew it was you! And did you honestly think that Giratina, whilst a legendary, could keep the likes of me and all the others you foolishly chose to imprison there? We were not made leaders, masterminds by simply being rich and handsome." He ended with a grin.

Pikachu let lose a growl as the red pouches on its cheeks began to turn blue as it cackled with electrical energy. It jumped to the ground, anticipating a battle.

Cyrus looked at Pikachu with disgust, "You _still_ have that pokémon...after what _ten_ years of memories and failures you would've thought enough is enough...ahh well it seems that you have developed a close bond with it Ash."

He froze, even Pikachu stopped charging with static.

Cyrus looked bored as he said, "Oh come on you disappear for two years and suddenly a mysterious man with the same pokémon as yours surfaces with," he said as he started walking towards Ash, "his partner being a Pikachu. Opposed to what you might think we are not idiots Ash."

"Huh it took _6 years_ for you morons to find out." He said, regaining his composure. He grinned and said to the ex-leader of Team Galactic.

"Actually Ash it took our leader a mere two weeks after you went out in the open to figure you out." Cyrus said, taking a Dusk Ball from his belt.

" 'We' and 'Leader' with new clothes and everything, why Cyrus you've joined a new criminal organization! I never thought that pride of yours would allow it after all you _did _have the biggest ego out of your prison buddies." Ash said with sarcasm dripping off word.

Cyrus grinned again before saying, "Whoever said anything about _joining _a _new_ organisation."

He then swiftly threw the Dark Ball in the air, releasing a dual steel-fire type from its poke ball.

"Heatran! Arise!"

The powerful Sinnoh legendary let loose a malicious sound as its body glowed red.

"What if I was always _with _them."

Ash looked shocked before taking out a Timer Ball and launching it into the air. It opened up releasing a magnificent, red light, which swirled until it took the shape of an daunting pokémon, green in colour, with a dark blue stomach and black marks all over it.

"Pikachu I'm gonna need you to sit this one out." Ash said to his electric type.

Pikachu gave Ash a pleading look, only to be met with hard eyes. Pikachu jumped back reluctantly and assuming his place by the feet of his trainer.

"Let's show em' how it's done Tyranitar!" Ash shouted at his fierce pokémon.

"Hmph. You think that a Tyranitar can defeat a legendary pokémon. It's so weak and won't even last a minute." Cyrus said in menacing glee.

Ash grinned and shot back, "That's what she said to you last night."

Cyrus roared, "Heatran Lava Plume!"

Ash's grinned faded as he went into battle mode.

"Tyranitar counter with Dark Pulse."

The powerful dark type released a chain of purple rings from its mouth. The fire and darkness met half way, meeting and suddenly releasing magnificent energy which caused shockwaves of immense power to ripple across the forest, a huge dust cloud appeared and revealed an apocalyptic battle ground. The forest terrain was completely destroyed leaving stumps blown outward.

Cyrus wore a face of shock and stuttered out, " H-ow can th-at be! How can an ordinary pokémon stand up to a legendary?"

Ash grinned and said in a voice that burst with pride, "Because Cyrus, my pokémon are anything but ordinary."

"Heatran flamethrower!" Cyrus said as he regained his composure.

Ash sighed and said, "Tyranitar use agility to dodge and then unleash earthquake."

The reptilian pokémon suddenly blurred leaving a trail on dust in his rapid wake. Cyrus' eyes bulged in horror as the sizzling flames missed its target and at the large and bulky pokémon to be moving so swiftly.

"Heatran jump!" He shouted at the pokémon in attempt to avoid the supereffective ground attack, but his efforts were in vain as Tyranitar brought down both fists on the ground unleashing a shockwave of energy that hit the Sinnoh legendary.

And it didn't stop there.

"Tyranitar use agility into brick break!" Ash commanded.

Cyrus was helpless as Tyranitar moved even faster and delivered another supereffective attack.

"Heatran!" Cyrus shouted, "Use Lava Plume!"

Heatran widened his eyes as his body glowed red.

Ash shook his head and said, "Iron Defence."

Tyranitar became encased in a silvery hue as Heatran erupted in a magnificent display of flames. The fire however appeared to have no effect on Tyranitar as the fire coiled around him, trying to best him in a war it had already lost.

"Tyranitar end it with Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted.

Tyranitar opened its mouth revealing a dark green orb and then let loose all the power it contained right at Heatran.

Legendary or not it stood no chance.

The dust settled and thus revealing the fainted form of Heatran. Cyrus growled as he recalled Heatran, remaining silent.

"I told you that my pokémon were anything but ordinary." Ash said with a triumphant smirk.

Cyrus brought his head down as he started laughing. His actions brought a frown on Ash's face as he continued to watch the man who tried to destroy the world and everything in it.

"Excellent! Marvellous! You are everything that they made you out to be. You and your pokémon! Our leader was right. You and your pokémon exceed all expectations!" Cyrus shouted with a crazy glee.

Ash looked on warily as Cyrus continued his mad run.

"Yes, However how can you face off against this!" He shouted suddenly as he let loose the rest of his Dark Balls into the air releasing two Cryoganal, a Crobat, an Alakazam and his signature pokémon-Weavile.

"Crobat mean look and Alakazam use kinesis to prevent Pikachu from entering the field."

Crobat glowed as it cast an eye onto Tyranitar, preventing its escape and Alakazam's eyes went blue as Pikachu became encased in a holographic cube.

Cyrus grinned as he saw Ash's face of shock.

"What now _hero_?"

His smirk faded as he saw a sinister smile etch itself upon Ash's face.

"Bad move Cyrus."

With that he brought up his right arm from under his cloak unleashing his secret weapon.

"Tyranitar awaken!"

The bracelet on his right wrist ignited with a purple hue, blinding Cyrus and his pokémon.

At the same time a sphere seemingly within Tyranitar began to swirl and pulse with the same purple energy. It sucked it everything around it like a vacuum as it started to encase the pseudo-legendary.

As the light faded away it revealed a creature towering over the rest. It was even bigger and more impressive than before. It had sort of face on its torso. It had tendrils coming out from its upper body, like wings. It had a fin on top of its head and its tailed split into four, the texture matching its "wings".

It then let loose a mighty roar as a sandstorm started seemingly from nowhere. It encased the two men along with the pokémon, its gaze was menacing and Cyrus' pokémon couldn't help but shiver under its petrifying glare.

"So the rumours prove to be true yet again! You continue to surprise Ash," Cyrus said with a hint of admiration, "A wielder of the amazing power of Mega Evolution! Congrats hero you have my respect." He finished with a mocking bow.

"Thanks now go shove it up your hairy ass." Ash replied mimicking a bow.

Cyrus grinned menacingly.

"Weavile, Hail! Cryoganal blizzard and Crobat, X-Scissor!" The battle was on yet again between Cyrus and Ash.

"Tyranitar use protect and then Dark Pulse!" The mighty reptilian pokémon held up its arms and a kaleidoscopic shield emerged and covered the green monster. Two thin, but powerful, beams of ice hit the shield as a speedy, cross shaped attack with an army green hue also added to the relentless assault to the shield. But it held strong with the huge beast not even flinching or showing any signs of strain. Then it opened its mouth very slowly as pure darkness built up within, it pulsated as it grew it size and power. The darkness twisting as it chained with one another.

"NOW!" Ash yelled.

Tyranitar pushed forward with its arms nullifying the trio of attacks and unleashed the dark energy.

The three pokémon never even saw the attack as it moved through the air like a knife through butter. It seemed to encounter absolutely no resistance as it grew even larger and more dominant. It exploded with a loud "BOOM!" as it impacted the pokémon, knocking them out instantly.

The only sound heard was ice falling from the sky as hail finally took effect. Cyrus' face changed quickly from arrogant to disbelief at witnessing the power of the opposing pokémon.

"Im-imp-impossible." He managed to stutter out as even now his prized Weavile stood standing, shell-shocked at the fall of its allies and friends.

"Finish with Flamethrower." Came the silent voice of Ash, relentless in his attack on the ex-Team Galactic boss.

Tyranitar raised his head as flames escaped the sides of his mouth and brought it down quickly, opening his mouth to free the blazing torrent of flames which was directed at the dual ice-dark type. Trainer and pokémon stood rooted as they could only watch as the flames encased the Sharp Claw pokémon and easily knocked it out it one blow.

The quick fall of its allies caused Alakazam to release its hold on Pikachu, as it cowered it fear of the Mega pokémon.

Ash decided to end the battle now instead of toying with Cyrus, the man seemed completely in shock at the amazing power of the Tyranitar he had earlier mocked.

"Dark Pulse again." Ash said in a cool voice, his words as cold as his glare. The titanic pokémon mirrored his previous action as it unleashed a powerful chain of purplish energy.

"Teleport!" Cyrus, finally managed out.

The psychic type needed no further encouragement and quickly disappeared, appearing alongside its trainer.

"We shall meet again, _Hero._" Cyrus said, regaining his air of confidence.

"This is not over." Ash replied with a ferocity burning in his eyes, "I will never forget."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Poor Hero, left alone with no one to love...though I must say she _did_ have a nice set of lungs." He finished with a devious grin.

"Hyper Beam." Ash said his brown eyes swirling with a look of pain and anger. Tyranitar unleashed a magnificent beam of purple power towards the two.

Cyrus merely nudged his pokémon and they both disappeared to wherever their hideout was.

**AN: Review, review, review, review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Helloooo!" Came a voice from behind Ash.

He sighed as his longtime partner and best friend, Pikachu, gave a maniacal grin.

"Hey Ash, long time no see!" The voice said, as its owner came from behind Ash. He was pretty tall with sandy blond hair, that stuck straight up at the top. He wore baggy jeans with a blue jacket that complimented his wiry frame.

"Clemont SOOO good to see you again." Ash said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

He shrugged, "Hey I am the person who got you your first date." He said with an evil wink. Ash's cheeks reddened as he angrily scoffed back, "It was with your SISTER, who might I add was FOURTEEN when I was nineteen!"

"Plus I had previous girlfriends and if you had one you'd know that you tend to go on dates together." He added.

Clemont lazily waved it away, "Petty things, beside you guys looked great together." Ash gave a small pout as shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Pikachu who was crying from laughing so much.

"So how's Dendenne?"

Pikachu stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh? Dendenne, she's great." Clemont said ,"Although", he turned towards Pikachu with a grin. "She keeps asking about ol' Pikachu over here."

Pikachu turned red as his, pouches seemed to blend into his fur.

Ash gave a triumphant grin as the trio continued walking down the beautiful path towards their destination.

"Hey Clemont," Ashe called out suddenly, "Where's your nerd pack?"

"Where's your brain?" He shot back. "But, it's with _her._" Ash stopped walking while the grin on the small, electric mouse's face returned. Ash then started walking again, but at a much quicker pace.

"Slow down Ash!" Clemont all but shouted.

'_Same old Clement, unfit as a Slaking' _

He was panting and out of breath as he caught up to Ash. "Dude are you even following the timetable I gave you?" Ash said with raised brow, referring to the schedule that he had given Clemont in hopes of making him fit.

"No. That was a method of torture." Clemont said flatly. "But stop fucking running! Bon is preoccupied with the other _her._"

Ash paled as Pikachu looked at him in pity. He immediately went for his belt for his Pokémon.

"Chill out dude they're having a battle and we all know how those _never_ end." Clemont said and continued walking, with his hands behind his head.

"Still, you can never be too careful with those two. I mean it could be part of some greater scheme or twisted plot to catch me off guard or-" Clemont put his hand over Ash's mouth, before his paranoia could kick in overdrive.

"Ash, sometimes a battle is exactly that, a battle." Clemont said as if talking to a three year old.

Ash took in a deep breath as he listened to Clemont's logic. Besides he could see the small village and behind it the massive main stadium. Clemont followed his path of sight and let out a long whistle.

"Huh, you weren't kidding. It is pretty impressive. Nothing on Kalos though." He finished, showing his patriotism for his home land.

Ash merely grinned as he broke out into a jog, before full out sprinting. Pikachu followed swiftly behind him with Clemont left in the dust coughing, as he tried his best to keep up.

"Godammit ASH!" He shouted as he saw the raven-haired man act nothing like his age of twenty-one.

Ash didn't care. He had finally finished his job and was returning home to see all his friends again. He hadn't sent a letter in over two years and he knew they'd be pissed, but it was worth it.

'_I wonder how much stronger they've gotten' _He thought.

He gave a small grin. He hadn't seen them in six years and here he was wondering if they battle would him and offer a challenge.

He was just on the outskirts of the small village when he stopped to wait for Clemont. He turned back as he watched Clemont jog for three minutes.

'_A new best' _Ash thought to himself with raised eyebrows. Clemont was wheezing as he finally caught up.

"A-Ash next time you do that I'll implant a chip so that Bonnie can always know where you are." Clemont threatened, still wheezing as he looked up expecting the pale, scared face of Ash to greet him. But all he saw was Ash's most devious smile.

"You'll have to catch me first."

Clemont swung a fist which, while connected with Ash's shoulder, caused more pain to the smart blond.

"Fucking Aura." He muttered rubbing his injured hand.

Ash laughed as the pair walked to the Pokémon Center, bickering back and forth. Suddenly Ash stopped, right in the middle of the entrance. Clemont followed his eyes and saw a group of seemingly ordinary people.

There were three girls, all were around the same age as Ash and had red, blue and brown hair. Clemont noted that all of them were gorgeous and two guys, a twenty something year old and a kid around Bonnie's age.

The red head wore mini jeans and wore a yellow tank top with a blue jacket that trailed down to the end of her jeans, giving a teasing view of her long, creamy legs and finished with a pair of blue sandals. She had her hair at shoulder length, curling towards the front at the end. She had a blue sack slung lazily around her shoulders.

The brunette wore black, skin-tight pants that came to the end of her knees. She had a white skirt over it along with a red shirt with the first couple of buttons open, revealing an ample amount of cleavage, which could make a man's mouth go dry. She also wore a pair of red running shoes. She had a backpack around her shoulders, holding the straps with both hands.

The final of the three beauties was the blunette. She had a short, pink mini-skirt; a red jacket with the first few buttons undone revealing a white undershirt as well as a white scarf. She wore long black socks with pink boots and her sapphire hair was hidden partially in a white beanie, while coming down like a waterfall at the sides.

By this time Clemont had a trickle of blood running down from his nose. Ash continued staring not noticing his friend's problem. Although he took note of the two men accompanying the three gorgeous women, unlike his sandy haired friend.

One had coffee brown skin and wore an orange V-neck sweater with a black under shirt. He wore brown baggy jeans and sneakers. He had an above average build with Spiky hair and slanted eyes.

The last out of the group was a young teen. He had a green hoodie with red pants and fingerless gloves. He wore glasses and he had hair with a bluish tint, combed to the back.

Clemont started to twitch his eye as blood started to rapidly escape through his nose, leaving a bloody mess on the Pokémon Centre's spotless floor.

"A-Ash," the Kalos native stuttered out ,"I think we have just stumbled onto babe heaven." He said as his glasses caught the sunlight's glare.

"They look so hot, I mean THAT ASS and-" He was cut short by a fist to the face.

"Don't", Ash said in a voice, that showed this was a common occurrence.

Clemont clutched his now burning face and just as he was about to retaliate, when the redhead spoke up in a fiery voice.

"So, you guys think Ash is gonna be here?" She asked the group.

"Who knows?" Shrugged the brunette. "I mean it's been a year since his last letter…"She trailed off as a cloud of momentary gloom passed over the group.

"No need to worry!" The blunette said in a palpable tone of fake enthusiasm. "I'm sure he's caught up in work or one of those projects he's always going on about"

" Uh,what projects?" The brunette asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"He's never said anything about projects in his letters, right guys?" She finished to the whole group.

The group gave each other looks whist nodding.

"Unless," The redhead begun in a teasing tone, "He may just favor someone a little more."

The blunette blushed furiously as she gave a small pout. The group laughed, forgetting their raven-haired friend for the moment, while understanding passed over Clemont. He turned to see Ash with as slight tinge of pink splashed on his tanned cheeks.

"Its them?"

Ash said nothing but give a small nod.

The two young men walked over to reception as the raven haired one tried to drown out the laughter coming from the group.

"Two rooms for the tournament and I'd like you to heal him please." He said in a monotone voice, handing a dusk ball in the process.

The ever friendly nurse Joy took the Duskball in with a smile and handing over a pair of keys.

"Rooms 34 and 35, second floor and you can recover him in ten minutes." She said….joyfully.

Ash managed a small grin as he and Clemont walked to the rooms in silence before Clemont threw caution to the wind and asked, "When are you gonna tell them?"

Ash remained silence until they reached their rooms and said, "When I grow a pair."

Clemont nodded sagely and said, "So never."

Ash barked out laughter and said, "Fuck off," Before Clemont did the same, a grin plastered on his face, glad that hid friend had regained his spark..

**CallMeRedxCallMeRedxCallMeRed **

After Ash and Clemont had rested for a while, they found themselves sitting at one of the tables amidst the PokeCentre's busy cafeteria.

"I've always wandered where the Pokémon Centers get all their money." Clemont said as he took a sip of his soda, watching at least a hundred trainers walking around the cafeteria.

"Donations by people and business men." Ash said, not even sparing a glance to the blond.

Clemont gave a small pout and replied, "No fair. I'M supposed to be the smart one."

Ash gave a wry grin as he took a sip of his coffee, which Clemont eyed in disgust.

"And how the hell can you like such a hellish drink?"

Ash snorted and remained quiet once more as he stared out the window. Clemont lazily sipped his drink before asking the raven haired man again, "Ash." Ash turned his head to Clemont's direction, annoyance of Clemont's questions evident on his features.

"How the freakin' hell did I manage to catch up to you?" Clemont asked, referring to when they were on route to the Center.

"I mean you left camp with a half hour headstart."

Ash's eyes darkened as he told Clemont of his encounter with the ex-team Galactic boss. Clemont mirrored Ash's expression, sharing no love for the man, and had a frown that got deeper with each passing detail.

"The grunt, do you honestly think that he had one?" The blond asked.

Ash merely nodded his head, "It was real, seeing as I have one, but I'm pretty sure it was a warning of what is to come." Clemont said nothing as they sat in thought for a while. It was cut short as Nurse Joy's voice ran through the Center via the intercom.

"Could the trainer of the Tyranitar in the Duskball please come to reception to pick him up."

Ash and Clemont rose together as they made their way to reception, spotting two very familiar figures.

One was Ash's trusted Pikachu and the person was obstructed from view and all you could see was blue hair cascading down her back, and pink mini-skirt and boots and one shapely rear that had been noted almost dutifully by both men.

"Hmm, why do you look so familiar?" She muttered as she bent forward, inspecting Pikachu, who for his part did a good job of feigning ignorance.

Ash cleared his throat, "Uh, Can I help you?" He asked nervously, fully knowing who the person was.

She turned around with a yelp as her azure eyes, lush, red lips and startled expression were exposed to the men. Clemont chuckled slightly as Ash remained a stony neutral expression that was fast cracking of nervousness. She blushed red as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, umm…sorry." She said as her cheeks started to tone down a bit.

"Is that your Pikachu?" She asked, nodding in the mouse's direction. Ash gave the woman a 'duh' look. She blushed again as she stammered out, "So-sorry it's just that your Pikachu reminded me of an old friend." She finished with a hint of sadness.

Immediately Ash softened and tried to apologize for being too harsh, but was cut short by Nurse Joy's voice, "Um, excuse me but I believe this is your Tyranitar." She said, handing over the Duskball.

Ash accepted the Pokeball and clipped it onto his belt along with seven others. Dawn glanced at the belt and gaped at the amount of Pokeballs he had.

"How in Arceus do you have so many Pokémon?!" She exclaimed loudly.

Ash chuckled and replied, "I thought it was polite to give your name first."

She flushed red again as she mumbled out a reply. Ash raised an eyebrow and eventually he heard her say, "Dawn Berlitz…"

Ash grinned and said, "Nice to meet you Dawn. And regarding your question on my amount of Pokémon, let's just say I have permission."

Dawn noticed how the man seemed to glaze over the subject, but let it drop for now. "So are you here to compete in the tournament?" She asked.

"No, I'm here to win it." He said cheekily, his previous nervousness receding. Dawn gave a small smile of amusement and laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Confident are we?" She said.

"You have no idea." The voice of Clemont came from right next to them, with an amused expression.

"My man over here will wipe away competition, like he does at an open buffet. "He said, winking in Dawn's direction. Dawn giggled as she watched the two mysterious men playfully fight, but she couldn't help but noticing the familiar presence the one with the eight Pokeballs gave off. She was awoken from her thoughts when she heard him say, "Shit Clemont! They found us!" As he pointed in the direction of two girls who were fast approaching.

One had short blond hair like the 'Clemont' guy and wore a brown T-shirt and black skin-tight pants, much like May's, and had her shoulder length hair combed to one side. She also sported a bag that slung over one shoulder and Dawn could make out small antennas and beady eyes poking from within the bag.

The other girl wore a green shirt buttoned up except with first one being undone and a white skirt. She had her auburn hair pointed at the sides, like ears and curled towards the front at the bottom.

Dawn watched in amusement as the two guys ran for their lives, but not before the one that had the Pikachu shouted at her, "See you in the Arena, Dawn!"

"What's your name?!" She shouted at him.

She saw the quick look of panic on his face before he shouted, "Red!" as he disappeared around the corner.

She looked on as the two girls ran after them, the blonde screaming about her "Precious Red". Dawn laughed softly as she walked towards her friends as she thought how odd the man knew she was competing, when she never told him. She shrugged the thought away and went back to her task before she noticed the Pikachu wandering around. Another odd thing, since it looked so much like Ash's, although it acted as though it never seen her.

'_Surely Pikachu wouldn't just ignore me like that. We've been through so much with Brock and Ash…'_

Ash that was another topic on its own. But she wouldn't venture down that path today. She was concerned with finding her starter, Piplup, who had been missing ever since she had refused to give him another poffin, seeing as the penguin had devoured ten already, and it wouldn't go well if he wasn't in top shape for the tournament, but he'd find her so she wouldn't worry, as the motto goes.

She thought back to the tournament, it was a pretty surprising thing when she thought about it. It was a random summer day when the Pokémon League had announced, out of the blue, that they would be holding a master tournament for trainers and coordinators alike, but there were two catches. The first was it was a battle tournament, so contest moves were practically useless, unless they packed a punch and the second was you had to receive an invitation to attend.

She and May had been lucky, seeing as they were two of a total of fifty coordinators asked. Another being her mom who had declined saying she was, "Out of her prime." Others invited who had said yes were Zoey, Nando, Fantina, Solidad and by far the biggest surprise for her was Jessie from Team Rocket, apparently she and James had quit the organization and focused on becoming a coordinator and trainer respectively. Though she didn't keep in touch with them seeing as they tried to steal her Pokémon on multiple occasions, not to mention the story didn't seem that believable, seeing as they had practically worshipped them.

Surprisingly, for May and herself, Kenny and Drew had declined, glossing over the details, but both of them had been acting strange for the past few months.

All gym leaders, elite four and region champions were invited and all of them accepted, which had been a major blow to the morale of many trainers, who argued that going against champions and elite fours were overkill and unfair, but the novelty had worn off with only a few participating in the protests, even so only half-heartedly.

But since the announcement had been made nearly a year and a half ago, trainers that were invited had trained like mad and those who weren't tried to get themselves noticed. Beside the actual announcement, the details were hushed up with only the venue and dates released. The air of mystery had been one of the attractions to the competition. With some theorizing that the grand prize was a Shiny Arceus, or a hundred billion pokedollars.

'_Certainly wouldn't mind either'_ Dawn thought wistfully.

Although Diantha, the champion of the recently open-to-all Kalos region, said that the prize was so rare and mysterious, only a handful of trainers would ever use them, until a way was found to mass produce them, which was highly unlikely.

This had sparked news that quickly spread like wildfire. It ruled out a Pokémon, but those were some of the lesser prizes reportedly.

Dawn was psyched about the tournament, like the rest of her group of friends, but none more so than Max. The Hoen native had trained like crazy when the tournament had been announced, and was the first person other than the original batch to get a letter. He was proud of that and it overshadowed the fact he never got one to start with.

Sure, Misty and Brock were in the top 10 gym leaders list and May and her were ranked in the top 5 coordinators, but Max wiped the floor with them. Not saying they didn't offer a challenge they sometimes beat him, but that figure was declining at a wild rate.

Max had more determination which he inspired in his Pokémon and that had only caused him and his Pokémon to grow stronger.

'_Exactly like Ash.' _She thought to herself. But quickly berated herself, _'Stop! None of that now!'_ But try as she might she couldn't help but let loose a tear that trickled gently down her pale face. She missed him and with only annually letters to keep in touch everybody started to miss his presence and it had been nearly a year since his last letter.

She quickly wiped the tear away and continued towards her group of friends who were all lazing about in the comforting afternoon sun. Everyone was either eating Brock's amazing cooking or in Max and May's case…arguing.

It was a common occurrence that Dawn had become accustomed to with during the years she had known them. She could see Misty getting annoyed as she was trying to eat peacefully and Brock just looked in the opposite direction, knowing firsthand the pain that could be caused if you try to intervene when the Hoen siblings argued.

"…Not gay!" Dawn stumbled as she heard Max shout that to his sister.

"…Are!" Was all Dawn could make out. Eventually she saw Misty get up pull both of them down by the ear, whispered something into their ear and walk away, leaving May and Max pale.

"Hey Dawn." Misty said, resuming her previous position on the ground.

"Hey Mist, uhh, what was that all about?"

"Nothing, but a friendly reminder to friends that I don't like having my peace disturbed." Misty finished with a look towards the siblings.

Max and May retained their pale color as they quietly sat and started on their lunches. Dawn raised an eyebrow decided to press the matter.

"What were you guys arguing about?" She asked.

Max and May looked at each other and May quickly answered, "I was telling the midget how Bugsy is gay and he's in a love affair with Bill."

Max rapidly went red as he screamed, "I'm not a FUCKING midget! And Bill isn't gay you old woman!"

Everybody stopped eating as they turned and stared at Max. May's eye started twitching as she slowly turned to face her brother.

"Old Woman?" She said in a slightly hysterical voice.

Max looked a bit nervous as he quickly decided on a plan of action.

"Salamence HEEELLPPPP!" He shouted as he called forth a monster of a dragon. Salamence was a blue dragon with a red underbelly, wings and horns. It was slightly bigger than usual with a scar clearly visible on it's right wing. It didn't do any theatrics as he helped his trainer get on his back and ascended as quickly as it could. Salamence was no stranger to his trainer infuriating his sister and knew the procedure very well being one of his trainers favorite escape plans, another plan involved a toaster, Ratta and a tampon.

"Oh no you don't midget, Altaria come on out!" A huge phoenix like creature erupted out of the pokeball in a flurry of stars and hearts. It was blue as well with cloud like wings that joined in the middle and two ribbon-like items on top pf its head.

"Come on girl let's go get'em!"

May shouted as she quickly vaulted herself onto the back of the huge dragon. Altaria saw her target and mentally smiled and got ready for another high speed chase.

The two dragons attacked and dodged constantly, their various moves made it seem like a dance until May decided enough was enough.

"Dragonbreath!" The enraged brunette shouted.

Altaria unleashed a torrent of blue and yellow flames that raced across the sky and hit its target in the form of Salamence. The blue and red dragon felt its muscles and joints stiffen as Dragonbreath's paralysis took effect.

"Sa-SALAMENCE!" Max shouted as they dropped like a rock towards the hard ground. Salamence merely grunted while Max fell off his dragon.

May jumped off Altaria gracefully and she charged at Max like a bull.

"What did I say about calling me old!" She exclaimed to her younger brother.

"Sorry, must've missed that conversation" Max said in an incredible display of courage that earned him a swift kick to the Seedots.

She recalled Altaria to her Pokeball as she re-joined her friends in a former-peaceful lunch.

"So, you found Piplup, Dawn?" Brock asked trying to ignore the screams coming from Max.

Dawn shook her head as her mind drifted back to the mysterious man and his Pikachu.

"No, but I saw a guy that had a Pikachu that looked exactly like Ash's." She said.

Brock raised an eyebrow, "How close? And how did he look like?"

"The Pikachu looked _exactly _like his and he-"

"Looked pretty tall, with a solid build, black hair and a hat that looks pretty similar to Ash's" Misty finished.

Dawn looked bewildered, "Yea, how'd you know?" She asked.

"He's right behind you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"_Dawn looked bewildered, "Yea, how'd you know?" She asked. _

"_He's right behind you."_

Dawn turned around quickly and was greeted with the sight of the same man and he's blond friend, Clemont. His Pikachu was obstructed from view, sitting behind his trainer on the table, but you could still make out it's zig-zagging tail.

"Damn, he even looks sorta like Ash." May said.

"Yea, you're right!" Misty exclaimed as she craned her neck to get a better view, but unfortunately for her she said it too loudly and the Ash-lookalike turned his head to stare straight at them.

His eyes seemed to widen for a fraction of a second before speaking to his friend and walking away rather quickly, with Pikachu in tow.

"Dawn what did you say his name was?" Brock asked, his eyes glued to the man like everyone else's.

"He said it was Red." Dawn said softly.

"Is he competing?" Brock asked. Dawn nodded her head as she went deep in thought, her thinking was interrupted by the form of Max who loudly boasted, "I could beat him! He looks like an easy win"

Everyone sweat dropped as he placed his hands on his hips and tried to look big. Max kept his eyes closed until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw the man, Red, right in front of him with a wide grin on his face.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is? I accept what I presume was a challenge." He said, walking to one side of the clearing.

Max smiled as he slowly made his way to the other side, everyone was still in shock, because Max had his eyes closed he didn't see the man turn around at practically _teleported _to Max.

"How did he move so fast?" May said, first to recover.

"I don't know, but I hope he beats Max, he's already getting a big head." Misty said, taking a seat. Everyone followed suit except Brock who by now was accustomed to being referee. However, he was surprised when he found the blond man already there. He gave a small smile and said, "Name's Clemont and I got this," he said smoothly. Brock looked surprised, but sat down with the rest of his friends without a word. Unknown to them, he got bored of acting as referee.

"Okay! The match between Red and…uhh?"

"Max"

"Max will now begin. It will be a…two on one battle?" Clemont asked, throwing a glance to Ash to confirm.

"Make it a three and that means you have three Pokémon kid, don't get cocky." He finished, looking as Max went from smug to angry.

"Ha! You're going down!" Max shouted, "Mawile finish him!" He shouted throwing a great ball into the air, it exploded in a white light releasing a cute Pokémon with a yellow body and black hands a feet, but the cuteness was ruined by a huge pair of black jaws protruding from the top of it's small head.

"Maw!" It shouted as a battle cry.

Ash or rather Red grinned and threw his own Pokeball into the air, "Go Talonflame!"

A huge dual Fire/Bird Pokémon was released; it had a predominantly orange and black plumage, large yellow talons stuck out of a gray under area. It had a black beak hooked with a yellow cere. It had two large wings sprouting from the back with 3 yellow V-shapes painted across them.

Talonflame took to the skies and looked at them Steel/Fairy type in amusement. Mawile grew angry as it saw the way the huge Falcon like creature regarded it so lightly.

Max kept a grin and ordered Mawile, "Use Stone Edge!", and the battle started. Mawile obeyed as white rocks began cross-circling Mawile small form as it began gathering momentum to lauch the rock projectiles into the air.

Ash smiled and said, "Wait for it."

Max's grin grew even bigger, "NOW! Finish it!"

Mawile was only too happy to comply and sent a barrage of rocks towards the bird in the air. Talonflame, meanwhile was lazily flying in the air, not even trying as it flapped it's huge wings.

"Damn, those two sure are confident." May muttered as she saw the rocks getting closer and closer to the bird.

"It's going to get seriously hurt unless they do something!" Dawn shouted as the rocks were centimeters away.

"Dodge."

And that was all it took, Talonflame ascended higher, missing and dancing it's way out the rocks' path.

"Amazing! That overgrown turkey is fast!" Max exclaimed.

Brock nodded his head, "I heard it's not only the fastest fire type Pokémon, but the fastest Pokémon in Kalos."

"That doesn't matter, right Mawile!" Max shouted, encouraging his Pokémon, "Use Hyper Beam!"

May face-palmed as everyone looked at Max is astonishment.

"How am I related to him?" May asked.

"This early? Using a move that completely drains a Pokémon's energy, THIS early? He's seriously underestimating that Talonflame." Dawn said, her eyes glued to the Pokémon in the air.

But nonetheless Mawile showed it's trust in Max and let loose a violet coloured beam of pure energy.

Ash shook his head, "Mawile has superior Attack stats, it would've been better to use a physical move like Giga Impact, now you just threw away the match. Talonflame, show your power and use Flare Blitz!"

Talonflame showed just why it was called the scorching Pokémon as it's body exploded into flames, the flames were so hot the air around the Pokémon was distorted.

"That is one powerful flying type." May said as she saw the air waver, unable to handle the heat emitting from the Pokémon.

Talonflame then went higher gaining momentum before sharply turning and plunging itself straight into the path of the Hyper Beam.

Max laughed and said, "Doesn't matter, no way that thing can intercept a Hyper Be-" But he stopped as he saw the bird cut the beam into two and not even break a sweat. It travelled so fast Max couldn't issue a counter as it crashed, full speed into Mawile. The attack was super effective and the Steel/Fairy type stood no chance.

After the dust cleared Mawile was revealed with swirls for eyes.

"The winner is Red and Talonflame! Trainer please select your next Pokémon." Clemont shouted. Ashsmiled as he dipped his head, covering his eyes in shadows. Max was left gob smacked as his very first Pokémon capture had been beaten in one move.

"Could we hurry this up? Some people have lives to get back to." Ash said, his boredom palpable as Max started going red.

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted as he angrily withdrew Mawile.

"Salamence, show that turkey what heat really is!" Max said, calling out his pseudo-legendary. Salamence erupted from the Pokeball in a flash of bright white light, exposing it's blue body and red wings with a scar running down its right wing. It roared as it tried to get it's intimidation factor to work, only to see Talonflame _yawn_. Salamence looked shocked, but quickly put on it's battle face knowing full well that this Pokémon was no joke.

Max grinned and shouted," End it with Dragon Rush!"

Ash sighed, "When will you learn that not every move you make will be a one-hit KO? Geez, you must be quite the newbie trainer." He finished shaking his head.

Max went red as he shouted, "Fuck you! I'm not a NEWBIE!"

Ash grinned, "And that is exactly why you are. Talonflame use Extreme Speed!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Talonflame disappeared in the blink of an eye only to reappear by Salamence, knocking it straight to the ground.

"No-o way," Max muttered, "Talonflame can't learn Extreme Speed!" He shouted across to Ash. The raven haired man merely smiled and commanded, "Again."

Talonflame seemed to go even faster as it repeatedly slammed into the Dragon-type Pokemon over and over again, getting faster and faster each time until you could actually see a mirror image of the Pokemon. Max could only stare, unable to muster a counter as the Scorching Pokemon kept it's relentless assault going.

Eventually Ash took pity and ordered, "Flamethrower." Talonflame didn't even blink as it unleashed a torrent of flames at the Hoen native, taking it out of the match.

Max shakily withdrew Salamence as Clemont asked for his final Pokemon. He grew a determined look as he launched his final Pokeball into the air revealing a Pokemon of jaw dropping beauty-Gardevoir. It had a beautiful, silky white dress that was green inside with a horn protruding from the center of it's body. It had soft, red eyes and a white complexion that matched its dress, with green arms extending gracefully from the dress and green hair that curved slightly to match.

"Get ready for my very first Pokemon!" Max shouted as Gardevoir took on a battle stance by its trainer.

May looked excited as she watched on, "This is gonna be good." She said .

"Yeah, Gardevoir is easily Max's strongest and most annoying Pokemon," Misty said, eyes still glued.

"You can say that again." Dawn muttered, having faced and experienced firsthand the power it has and one of the most annoying strategies in the world.

Max's smug grin returned as he commanded, "Use Thunderbolt."

Gardevoir gathered energy at the tip of the horn poking straight through it and unleashed a massive amount of electrical energy towards Talonflame.

Ash grinned, "Dodge."

Talonflame suddenly vanished and reappeared at Ash's side.

"H-how?" Max said as even Gardevoir took a shaky step back, its uneasiness show clearly on its flawless face.

"That Thunderbolt was a sure hit, even with Talonflame's amazing spee-" He stopped as his eyes widened.

"Talonflame can't learn Extreme Speed so you made it use Agility and another move that makes a Pokemon faster, most probably Quick Attack. That combined with Talonflame's already amazing speed just made it look like it was using Extreme Speed." Max said.

Ash grinned and nodded his head, "Well done, not many could have seen that. In fact only one other person has figured it out, but he was a battling genius."

Brock, Misty and May looked impressed as Dawn's face remained impassive. Her mind wondering back to what Misty had said earlier.

"_He even sorta looks like Ash" _

Her face was fixed now on the trainers face, trying to look for more clues to this mystery man…

"But the battle isn't over, so let's continue shall we?" Ash said, "Talonflame use Flare Blitz!" He ordered, trying to catch his once companion off guard.

Max smirked as he said one word.

"Teleport."

Gardevoir reacted instantly, disappearing and reappearing behind Talonflame as the bird continued shot through straight on.

Ash still had a smirk as he commanded, "Use Double Team then continue your attack." Talonflame didn't need to be told twice as it launched itself high into the air, before seemingly splitting into multiple Talonflames, that circled back and burst into flames as they shot after Gardevoir.

"I actually feel really bad for that guy," Misty said, "Gardevoir's just going to keep teleporting all over the show, nothing can stop it."

"There are actually multiple ways to counter such tactics," Brock said suddenly, choosing to keep quiet and silently observe "Red".

"But they are limited to certain Pokemon and moves, like Lock-On. That causes the Pokemon to never miss, even if it is teleporting. I know that, that tactic was used against Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four she loved to use that." Brock said.

"Who used it against her Brock?" Dawn said, curious as ever.

Brock stared off into the distance, "A Kanto legend." And that was all he said as his eyes went back to the battle that was still in full swing, not noticing the glances that the girls gave each other.

Meanwhile Max was trying to figure out his opponent's plan, Gardevoir was teleporting to a new location every half second and wasn't breaking a sweat. He and Gardevoir trained for hours gradually building up its stamina for situations like this. Maybe the guy was trying to tire Gardevoir out?

"Hey, you won't tire out Gardevoir like that!" He shouted, trying to get his voice louder than the sound of the battle.

He wasn't sure if he heard him or not, all Max saw was the slightest of smiles. Max grew a bit worried as he went back to focusing on the battle and wasn't surprised to see that even creating and holding so many copies and using Flare Blitz, Talonflame showed no signs of giving up. Constantly twisting and trying trying to catch Gardevoir off guard. Max decided that he had to go on the offensive and end the battle, he couldn't have something happen to his prized starter this early before the tournament.

"Alright Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

Gardevoir instantly teleported across the field, opposite where the horde of Talonflames were, trying to put some distance between them to power up it's move. However, it stared in shock as it realized there were still Talonflames everywhere around it.

Max gasped as he finally realized the guy's plan.

"I see you've figured it out Max," Ash said as Max's eyes grew large, "I had Talonflame create one or two extra copies of itself every time Gardevoir teleported, this is my own unique way to nullify Teleporting, swap the entire battle field and give the Pokemon no space to Teleport. You did reasonably well against one of my most powerful Pokemon, in fact my best Flying type, but now I must end this!" Ash said as he gave the young trainer a smile.

"Flare Blitz!"

Max and Gardevoir were stunned as hundreds of flaming birds merged into one and shot at Gardevoir so quickly it never even registered the impact as it was sent flying.

"Max!" May shouted as she got up and ran to her younger brother with surprisingly fast pace. She passed Clemont who caught sight of her breasts that jiggled up and down at an alarming rate.

"Max are you alright?" She asked as the dust settled showing the sight of an unconscious Gardevoir, who stood no chance against the effective attack.

Max nodded his head slowly as he recalled his starter, "Damn, that was my biggest lost." He muttered. He lifted his head to see an amusing sight though. The victor of the match was helping up Clemont who had apparently passed out in a pool of blood by his nose as Misty was shouting at him and Dawn and Brock looked on in amusement.

He was shaken out of his analysis by May who looked at him with soft eyes only a sister could give.

"I hoped you've learned your lesson now Max, stop being so bloody cocky!" she said in a stern voice.

Max nodded his head and surprised his sister with a hug.

"Sorry May." He whispered as he quickly made his way to his friends with a red face. May looked shocked for a moment, but smiled at her brother's retreating figure.

"Uh, Mr Red," Max asked, unsure of how to express himself. "Thanks for the battle you were amazing."

Ash looked surprised, from what he had gathered in the short time he spent with his old friends Max had become cocky and big-headed.

"No problem kiddo. You battle well, but I can tell that you're slightly too inexperienced. And let me guess who've been training like mad for this tournament." Ash said, dropping Clemont back into his pool of blood.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you tell?" Max asked, surprised that this guy had gotten such an accurate description of him."

"For starters your Pokemon all only seem to be entering their prime form and I can see that they can't properly control their power yet. Your Salamence spent too much power in the Dragon Rush, otherwise, being a pseudo-legendary that it is, it should have been able to counter Talonflame's attack pretty easily. And the final thing showing your inexperience with Pokemon of high power is the fact you, yourself aren't mature enough. Your attitude throughout the battle was at times bi-polar. Anxious at one stage and smug at the next. You need to sit down and give yourself time to mature into a better and stronger trainer. Things like these can't be rushed, otherwise you're not justice to your Pokemon. " Ash said, trying to simplify things for Max.

Max just stared at him with wide eyes and in a new light, this guy was a veteran, just from his words to the way he carried himself, he's been through a lot.

Unfortunately for Ash Max wasn't the only one to arrive to the same conclusion.

"Can I battle you?" Dawn asked a determined expression etched onto her face.

Ash remained a look of neutral expression, but inside he was sweating a lake.

'_Could she be onto me already? Damn these people know how to break my shell.'_

Excuses raced through Ash's mind as he tried to avoid what could potentially be a disastrous encounter, his cover couldn't be blown so early and besides he still wasn't ready to face them as Ash. But his lifeline came in the form of a bleeding Clemont.

Clemont moaned quite loudly as blood started gushing out of his nose again.

"Aww sorry Dawn, but Clemont here needs help." Ash said, his relief well concealed. Dawn's expression seemed to drop, but she put on a smile and said," It's okay, maybe another time?"

"Yeah that'd be great! I'll battle against all of you next time." Ash laughed as he scratched his head a bit nervously.

"C'mon Clemont, up you get you lazy perv." Ash muttered as he lifted Clemont's relatively skinny frame with ease.

"Need some help?" Brock offered.

Ash shook his head," No thanks, this bastard's pretty light." And with that he hefted Clemont onto one shoulder and carried him like a rag doll to the Poke Centre.

"Hey Misty," Max said, "Why were you shouting so much at Clemont earlier?"

Misty blushed as she said, "Well, I caught him looking at May and then getting a bloody nose. So I put two and two together and started shouting at him before I realized he was unconscious and couldn't hear me." She finished, her face mixing into her hair.

Everybody shared a small laugh at the Gym Leaders expense, until Max suddenly realized.

"Wait he was staring at my SISTER, I need to go check if he's brain dead."

Which earned him a swift punch to the gut.

'_Guess he's back,' _May thought, as everybody stared at the courage of the boy on the floor. 

**CallMeRedxCallMeRedxCallMeRed **

**Meanwhile…. **

"He's here I can taste him," Said a busty lady, with dark brown hair that ran to her rounded hips.

"Please restrain yourself from trying to fuck the target." Said a man with spiky brown hair as he rolled his eyes at his colleague's antics.

"Shut up," Came the cold voice of a man whose face was hidden by a black cloak.

"He's here and now Ash Ketchum will face what it's like to go against us," He said as what little features were exposed contorted into a look of malice, "He will be destroyed, just like his dreams, hopes and love were destroyed two years ago, I will not rest till I see his body a lifeless husk." He said as his voice never wavered, but always retained a cool, calm voice. A voice that had never been heard until two years ago.

**And that's that. I have exams coming up, but I decided that with the release of Pokemon AROS so close I had to do something =D. **

**So please give some feedback, even a "Meh", would be appreciated. Until next time then, I'M OUT.**


End file.
